onepunchmanfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tanktop Black Hole
Tanktop Black Hole (タンクトップブラックホール, Tankutoppu Burakku Hōru) é um herói profissional Classe B Rank 81 e o irmão mais velho de Tanktop Tiger. Aparência Tanktop Buraco Negro é um homem grande, bem construído com cabelo curto e preto. Ele usa um traje muito simples de calças e um top preto. Personalidade Tanktop Buraco NEGRO tem uma personalidade mal confiável e teimosa. Isto é exibido quando ele se recusa a acreditar que um herói da Classe C poderia ser capaz de destruir um meteoro. Ele também é uma pessoa bastante carismática, mostrada por sua capacidade de dobrar uma multidão para sua vontade. Além disso, ele é bastante inteligente e manipulador, rapidamente dobrando a mentalidade de uma multidão para atacar Saitama após o dano causado por um meteoro a Cidade z. Plot Saga da Associação de herois Arco do Meteoro gigante Após a destruição do Meteoro nas mãos de Saitama Muitas pessoas ficaram zangadas com Saitama devido à destruição que partes do meteoro acabaram causando. Saitama está dando uma volta pelas ruínas da cidada z quando Tanktop Tiger salta e declara Saitama um mentiroso e um trapaceiro, ele então chama seu irmão. O buraco negro salta para fora e começa a acusar Saitama. Tanktop tigre pisa para a frente para atacar Saitama, mas o seu irmão o para, para dizer que inventou a maneira a mais cruel de punir Saitama. ]] E como por causa de Saitamae as pessoas estão desabrigados e as empresas foram destruídas e assim por diante. Como ele está gritando os habitantes da cidade começam a ser atraídos ]]Para a comoção e começar a ir junto com as palavras de Buraco Negro.Buraco Negro usa isso para sua vantagem e afirma que Saitama precisa parar de ser um herói, o que deixa os cidadãos mais do seu lado, e faz com que eles não gostem mais do Saitama. Neste ponto, usando a atmosfera negativa da multidão para sua vantagem Buraco Negro desafia Saitama para um duelo. Tanktop tigre salta para a frente para atacar Saitama mas é rebatido afastando-o imediatamente. Isso enraiza Buraco negro, que então salta para frente e tenta pegar Saitama, mas Saitama pega sua mão e aperta, fazendo Buraco Negro desistir. Buraco Negro então cai de joelhos, dizendo que ele desiste e que ele está arrependido de mentir. Saga do Humano Monstro Arco da Caça aos Herois TankTop Buraco Negro juntamente com o exército Tanktop encontram Garou para vingar a derrota TankTop Vegetariano Depois que o Mestre Tanktop se envolveu em uma luta com Garou e perdeu, sendo ajudado por seus irmãos e Mumen Rider em uma luta de encontro a Garou , mas foi derrotado fàcilmente por ele. Otras Aparições Omakes Lost Cat While the top tier heroes selected by a Hero Association official were sent into the isolated area in the city, Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole were assigned to guard the quarantine zone by order of the Association. When asked by Tanktop Tiger why they were assigned to such a low level job, he only replied not to think about it as they were being compensated for the assignment. Becoming flustered when Saitama appeared both barked questions at him regarding his untimely arrival to an area where only the allotted heroes are allowed, to which Saitama calmly states he's one of them. Habilidades e poderes Sendo um herói Classe B, pode-se supor que Tanktop Black Hole é um combatente habilidoso, porém deve-se notar que ele é um dos heróis mais bem classificados na classe B. Ele também é capaz de trabalhar uma multidão muito bem, sabendo o que dizer para transformar uma multidão em seu alia Enhanced Strength: Black Hole is a rather strong individual, boasting a grip strength of 200 kilos. Impressive Voice: Black Hole has a rather impressively loud voice, that he can use to draw attention to himself. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Like the rest of the Tank Topper Army, Tanktop Black Hole seemingly prefers unarmed close quarters combat. He mostly makes use of his great grip strength. Hero Rating Tanktop Black Hole's rating determined by the Hero Association. Major Battles * Saitama vs. Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole * Garou vs. Mumen Rider, Tank Topper Army and Charanko References Categoria:Personagens